Rose
by Azalee
Summary: Shara caressa les cheveux de Ritz d'un air fasciné, et demanda si tout le monde avait les cheveux roses dans le monde de Ritz. Et Ritz répondit que non, personne n'avait les cheveux roses, même pas elle. [TRES léger shoujoai] [Chapitre 2 et 3 ajoutés]
1. Rose

Juste un petit truc qui m'est passé par la tête lors d'une de mes phases où je veux à tout prix écrire _quelque chose_, et que je décide que j'ai déjà écrit assez sur Shaman King.

**Disclaimer :** Si Final Fantasy Tactics Advance m'appartenait, les persos n'auraient pas des mollets pareils sur les artworks, Llednar serait le héros du jeu et Mewt trimballerait son nounours partout. _/serre le nounours dans ses bras, et Mewt et Llednar aussi tant qu'à faire/_

**Warning :** Hmm... Léger spoiler pour Ritz, ceux qui savent ont compris, ceux qui comprennent pas ne savent pas mais peuvent lire quand même, c'est franchement pas important. Aussi, très léger shôjo-ai pour ceux ou celles qui veulent, vu que SharaxRitz est mon couple préféré. _/barrière magique contre les tomates et autres légumes pourris/_

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Shara était très jolie.

Ritz s'en était aperçue dès qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur elle. Shara avait de la fourrure, de longues oreilles dont un bout de la droite avait été arraché, des griffes, mais elle était très jolie.

Elle avait des cheveux blancs, elle s'en fichait absolument, et elle était absolument superbe.

Le soir après leur première rencontre, elle caressa les cheveux de Ritz d'un air fasciné, et demanda si tout le monde avait les cheveux roses dans le monde de Ritz. Et Ritz répondit que non, personne n'avait les cheveux roses, même pas elle, qu'en réalité, elle avait les cheveux blancs elle aussi, mais dans son monde, les cheveux blancs étaient bizarres. Shara inclina la tête sur le côté, un sourcil haussé et les oreilles frémissantes, et demanda pourquoi elle avait les cheveux roses alors. Ritz entreprit de lui expliquer ce qu'était la teinture, mais Shara demanda pourquoi s'être teint les cheveux en rose, puisque si personne n'avait les cheveux roses dans son monde, les cheveux roses devaient être bizarres aussi.

Ritz regarda longuement la mèche rose dans la main griffue de Shara, et ne répondit pas.

Des semaines plus tard, elle expliqua à Shara que dans monde, les cheveux roses étaient si visiblement faux que les gens trouvaient ça chouette, rigolo, "stylé", mais que les cheveux naturellement blancs étaient comme une maladie, une tare, un défaut. Shara ouvrit la bouche d'un air révolté, mais Ritz ajouta que dans son monde, quand les gens vieillissaient, leurs cheveux devenaient blancs, et qu'elle ne supportait pas de se voir comme une vieille.

Le regard de Shara s'adoucit et elle éclata de rire, mais c'était un rire doux et compatissant.

Alors le lendemain, Ritz se lava les cheveux, pestant contre le prix exorbitant des shampooings et l'inexistence des décolorants. Le rose ne partit pas du tout.

Le lendemain, elle réessaya, mais la couleur ne changea pas. Au contraire, Ritz réalisa qu'ils étaient d'un rose plus vif, plus intense qu'à son arrivée à Ivalice. Elle se souvint de Clara, une camarade de classe qui était presque son amie, dont les cheveux blonds se ternissaient en hiver et doraient en été. Clara lui avait expliqué que le soleil rendait de l'éclat à la couleur naturelle des cheveux.

Ritz leva lentement les yeux vers la fenêtre, sur le soleil brûlant d'Ivalice. De l'eau goutta lentement de la mèche qu'elle tenait dans sa main et s'écrasa sur le parquet de l'auberge.

Elle courut rejoindre Shara dans la pièce commune, ses cheveux dégoulinants dans son dos et sur son front, et cria :

— Mes cheveux sont vraiment roses !

Shara sourit et remit une longue mèche humide derrière l'oreille de Ritz.

— Ils sont très beaux.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Pour être honnête, je ne sais même plus si les cheveux de Ritz deviennent vraiment roses dans le jeu, je me souviens juste qu'elle dit que _dans le monde réel _elle a les cheveux blancs. Enfin, il me semble.

Clara est un nom possible pour l'une des deux filles de la bataille de boules de neige du tout début. Je crois.

Et à ma connaissance, l'oreille droite de Shara est entière, mais je l'imagine toujours avec un bout déchiré, chais pas pourquoi mais c'est moi qui écris, c'est moi qui décide n—n

Reviouzzes puliize n0n


	2. Blond

J'ai continué, finalement. Je pensais que _personne_ ne lisait cette section, en tous cas pas en français, mais apparemment si... n.n Une personne XD Merci Moon light of dreams n.n

Mais j'aime bien cette fific et je suis d'humeur FFTA dernièrement, alors là.

Ah ! Et j'ai re-terminé le jeu il y a quelques semaines, et apparemment, wi, les cheveux de Ritz sont vraiment roses dans le monde "rêvé". Enfin, moi c'est comme ça que je l'interprète :P

(Quand j'ai écrit le chapitre précédent, je n'avais plus joué depuis longtemps et je ne me souvenais plus de grand-chose, mais un auteur que j'aime bien avait posté une fic sur FFTA (en anglais) et j'avais décidé de m'y mettre.)

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ce matin, elle s'est réveillée dans sa chambre, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Elle s'est levée pour aller appuyer son visage et ses mains à la fenêtre.

Il neige. Il neige souvent à Saint Ivalice, mais ça fait des mois qu'elle n'a pas vu la neige. Pour elle, ça fait des mois qu'il n'a plus neigé. Des mois, ou des années — elle ne sait plus, le temps est passé si vite.

C'est la première fois qu'il neige depuis son départ. Depuis son retour.

En bas, dans la rue, une fille tourne sur elle-même en riant, le visage et les mains levés vers le ciel. Ses courts cheveux blonds virevoltent autour de sa tête et sa longue écharpe rouge s'enroule autour d'elle.

Elle ralentit et s'arrête, titube un peu et agite les bras pour reprendre son équilibre. Elle rit toujours en arrangeant son écharpe.

Puis elle lève les yeux et croise les siens. Ses joues sont rosies par le froid, le vent et la joie. Elle lève le bras et agite une main gantée vers elle.

— Riiiiiiiiiiiitz !

Ritz lui sourit et agite la main en retour, de l'autre côté de la fenêtre.

Elle ne reconnaît pas cette fille. Elle l'a oubliée, ça fait tellement longtemps. Mais elle a dû la voir à l'école, _hier_ — ce hier tellement lointain — quel jour est-ce aujourd'hui ? Ils sont partis le jour où March est arrivé dans leur classe, enfin, dans la nuit. Donc, c'était un jour d'école. Et aujourd'hui, c'est jour d'école aussi, vu le cartable que la fille a sur le dos.

— Ritz, qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Tu vas être en retard ! crie sa mère depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

En bas, la fille lui sourit, debout devant sa porte. Ritz lui fait signe d'attendre — maintenant qu'elle y pense, elle se souvient qu'elle fait le chemin jusqu'à l'école avec une autre fille — et se dépêche de se préparer.

Elle met longtemps à s'y retrouver. Elle reconnaît sa chambre, sa maison, bien sûr, mais de petits détails lui ont échappés. L'endroit où se trouvent ses clés, ses gants et ses cahiers, ce qu'elle mange sur ses tartines le matin (il n'y avait pas de Nutella à Ivalice, et il n'y a pas de confiture viera à la maison), la petite marche du hall qui la fait presque tomber.

Et le nom de cette fille, dehors.

— Dépêche-toi, Clara t'attend...

Merci maman.

En cherchant dans ses souvenirs comment ouvrir le loquet compliqué de la porte d'entrée, le nom "Clara" résonne dans sa tête. Ça lui dit quelque chose, en effet.

Si Ritz avait une amie, ça serait probablement Clara. Elle la voit presque tous les jours, pour aller à l'école et rentrer.

C'est Clara qui lui avait dit pour les cheveux et le soleil, d'ailleurs. C'est grâce à Clara qu'elle a compris que ses cheveux étaient vraiment roses.

Clara est la seule personne qu'elle a délibérément mise au courant, pour ses cheveux.

Clara est la seule personne qui a dit qu'elle voulait voir ses vrais cheveux.

Enfin, elle et Shara. Mais Shara... c'est différent.

Elle ouvre la porte et Clara sourit et lui tend la main, et Ritz reconnaît ce sourire et referme ses doigts gantés sur la moufle rouge.

Elles ne parlent pas beaucoup sur le chemin. Après tout, elles se sont vues hier. Mais Ritz a envie de parler, envie qu'elle parle, envie qu'elle lui rappelle tout ce qui s'est réellement passé et tout ce qui n'était qu'un rêve, envie que Clara l'aide à se souvenir.

Clara parle du nouveau. Comment s'appelle-t-il, déjà ? Il est plutôt mignon, mais un peu trop timide, qu'est-ce que Ritz en pense ?

Ritz pense qu'elle était tellement soulagée de retrouver March. Ritz pense qu'elle a aidé March et que March l'a aidée, des dizaines de fois. Ritz pense que March lui a sauvé la vie. Ritz pense qu'elle a trahi March. Ritz pense qu'elle s'est battue contre March et qu'il a gagné. Ritz pense que March lui a offert une fleur un jour.

Ritz pense qu'elle ne connaît March que depuis hier.

Ritz pense que Shara n'existe pas.

Ritz pense que des années ont passé depuis hier.

A l'école, elle retrouve March, et Mewt, et Lyle et Colin et Guinness — eux, elle n'a pas oublié leurs noms — et son professeur et sa salle de classe et son cours de math et un dessin d'une jeune fille aux oreilles de chats dans son banc.

Pendant que le professeur, dont elle a oublié le nom, reprend la leçon d'hier, qu'elle a oubliée, et récupère un devoir, qu'elle ne se souvient pas avoir fait, Ritz glisse le dessin dans son cahier, et lorsque le prof se retourne, elle efface les oreilles de chats et en fait de longues oreilles de lapin — il manque un bout de la droite, c'est normal. Elle ajoute une boucle d'oreille, un collier, un bracelet. Un arc, un grand arc à deux mains. Elle allonge les mains et les pieds et y ajoute des griffes, change le costume.

Au banc d'à côté, March bouge un peu pour voir ce qu'elle fait, elle le sait. Mais il n'en parle pas lorsqu'ils se retrouvent à la récré, tous les trois. Il n'a pas le temps, ils ont déjà trop à dire à propos de _cette nuit_. Puis Lyle vient ennuyer Mewt, qui n'a pas amené son nounours aujourd'hui non plus, et ils n'ont plus le temps de parler du tout.

Après l'école, sur le chemin de retour, Clara marche en silence à côté d'elle et lui jette de petits coups d'oeil en coin. Alors Ritz s'arrête, et Clara la regarde enfin en face, surprise.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Clara a un petit rire nerveux, et Ritz sait qu'elle a de nouveau cette expression sévère et trop sérieuse pour son âge, mais elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

Clara tend la main et glisse ses doigts délicats dans ses longues mèches roses — Ritz remarque distraitement qu'elle ne porte plus ses moufles — et murmure presque tendrement :

— Tu as une mèche blanche.

Ritz la regarde dans les yeux, et Clara sourit, sans rien dire, et replace la mèche derrière son oreille.

— Blanche comme la neige.

Dans sa tête, Shara lui sourit sous la neige et lui demande d'être heureuse.

Et Ritz se demande si vraiment elle pourrait jamais se teindre les cheveux une seule fois de plus, maintenant.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

... je ne me souviens plus si "Clara" a vraiment une écharpe rouge, par contre. J'ai tendance à inventer des tas de détails. Pour l'oreille et les bijoux de Shara, par exemple n.nU


	3. Blanc

Ce matin, avant qu'elle ne parte, sa mère s'est penchée en avant et lui a déposé un petit bisou sur la joue, et lui a sourit en lui disant de faire attention à elle. Elle souriait aussi en refermant la porte.

Elle s'est retournée et Clara l'a regardée, les yeux grands ouverts et les sourcils haussés, surprise, et puis elle a sourit elle aussi, jusqu'aux oreilles, et lui a pris la main, comme d'habitude.

Elle est arrivée à l'école et March lui a aussi souri de toutes ses dents, et les coins de la bouche triste de Mewt se sont un peu relevés. Lyle, Colin et Guinness, qui se balançaient sur leurs chaises comme d'habitude, sont tombés par terre quand elle est entrée en classe. Mais le prof a hoché la tête d'un air approbateur dans sa direction, un petit sourire aux lèvres lui aussi, et la plupart des autres élèves ont aussi sourit.

Ils avaient tous l'air contents, et elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle aussi, elle était heureuse.

Sur le chemin du retour, elle a voulu le dire à Clara, mais elle n'a pas eu le temps. Quand elle a ouvert la bouche, Clara s'est arrêtée et s'est tournée vers elle et a souri. Puis elle a tendu la main — elle n'avait de nouveau plus ses moufles — et glissé les doigts dans ses longues mèches.

— Blancs comme la neige.

Elle a souri et remis une mèche derrière son oreille, et ses doigts effleurant sa peau ont plus fait frissonner Ritz que la neige.

Clara a de grands yeux verts, qui se sont refermés quand elle a souri, des doigts fins aux longs ongles qui caressaient sa peau, des cheveux blonds ternis par le manque de soleil, et un petit anneau doré à l'oreille droite.

Ritz a tendu la main elle aussi, et Clara n'a pas eu l'air surprise, n'a pas changé d'expression lorsque ses petits doigts se sont refermés délicatement sur le lobe de son oreille — et Ritz a réalisé qu'elle non plus n'avait pas remis ses gants.

— Je...

Clara a souri et n'a pas bougé.

— Je n'avais jamais remarqué... ton oreille... a murmuré Ritz, et son souffle chaud s'est condensé dans l'air glacial entre leurs visages.

Clara a souri encore plus.

— Jamais ?

Il y avait une drôle de lumière dans ses yeux, et Ritz a hoché la tête.

— Jamais.

Ses doigts ont suivi doucement le contour irrégulier de l'oreille de Clara, et Clara a souri en s'écartant et en reprenant sa main dans la sienne.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? s'est entendue demander Ritz en se laissant entraîner à sa suite.

— Rien, a répondu tranquillement Clara. Je suis née comme ça.

Elle lui a envoyé un clin d'oeil par-dessus son épaule. Ritz n'a rien dit de plus et l'a suivie dans les rues enneigées de Saint Ivalice, jusqu'à sa maison. Clara s'est arrêtée devant la porte et s'est retournée vers elle, et Ritz l'a regardée sans rien dire. Clara a souri et s'est penchée en avant, et Ritz s'est à peine rendue compte qu'elle retenait son souffle tandis que Clara murmurait dans son oreille :

— Tu n'es pas la seule à rêver.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Mmpf. C'est à ça que je voulais arriver avec le chapitre précédent, mais j'en suis pas très contente. En fait, en terminant le jeu pour la deuxième fois récemment, je me suis rendue compte que la fille avec laquelle Ritz se promène dans la rue lors de la séquence de fin :

— lui dit à peu près la même chose que Shara à propos de ses 'vrais' cheveux (beaux et blancs comme la neige)

— ressemble un peu à Shara. Enfin, c'est très vague, elle a la même expression et à peu près les mêmes yeux, mais moi ça m'a frappée.

En plus, moi je l'appelle Clara, et ça ressemble vaguement à "Shara". Donc, je suis partie dans un trip comme quoi c'est cette fille qui était Shara dans le rêve-Ivalice. Et je voulais que Ritz s'en rende compte.

Et vi, ça se passe donc le jour où Ritzie arrête de se teindre les cheveux, et tout le monde sourit en voyant ses cheveux blancs.

Et là je pense que c'est vraiment fini n.n


End file.
